Postage metering systems have been developed which employ encrypted information that is printed on a mailpiece as part of an indicium evidencing postage payment. The encrypted information includes a postage value for the mailpiece combined with other postal data that relate to the mailpiece and the postage meter printing the indicium. The encrypted information, typically referred to as a digital token or a digital signature, authenticates and protects the integrity of information, including the postage value, imprinted on the mailpiece for later verification of postage payment. Since the digital token incorporates encrypted information relating to the evidencing of postage payment, altering the printed information in an indicium is detectable by standard verification procedures. Examples of systems that generate and print such indicium are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,725,718, 4,757,537, 4,775,246 and 4,873,645, each assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
Presently, there are two postage metering device types: closed system and open system. In a closed system, the system functionality is solely dedicated to metering activity. Examples of closed system metering devices, also referred to as postage evidencing devices, include conventional digital and analog (mechanical and electronic) postage meters wherein a dedicated printer is securely coupled to a metering or accounting function. Typically, in a closed system, the printer is securely coupled and dedicated to the meter, and printing evidence of postage cannot take place without accounting for the evidence of postage. In an open system, the printer is not dedicated to the metering activity, freeing system functionality for multiple and diverse uses in addition to the metering activity. Examples of open system metering devices include personal computer (PC) based devices with single/multi-tasking operating systems, multiuser applications and digital printers. An open system metering device is a postage evidencing device with a non-dedicated printer that is not securely coupled to a secure accounting module. An open system indicium printed by the non-dedicated printer is made secure by including addressee information in the encrypted evidence of postage printed on the mailpiece for subsequent verification. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,725,718 and 4,831,555, each assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
Recently, the United States Postal Service (“USPS”) has approved personal computer (PC) postage metering systems as part of the USPS Information-Based Indicia Program (“IBIP”). The IBIP is a distributed trusted system which is a PC based metering system that is meant to augment existing postage meters using new evidence of postage payment known as information-based indicia. The program relies on digital signature techniques to produce for each mailpiece an indicium whose origin can be authenticated and content cannot be modified. The IBIP requires printing a large, high density, two-dimensional (“2-D”) bar code on a mailpiece. The 2-D bar code, which encodes information, is signed with a digital signature. A description of the IBIP PERFORMANCE CRITERIA FOR INFORMATION-BASED INDICIA AND SECURITY ARCHITECTURE FOR OPEN IBI POSTAGE METERING SYSTEMS (PCIBI-O), a published draft specification dated Apr. 26, 1999, which is referred to herein as the “IBIP Specification”. The IBIP Specification defines the proposed requirements for a new indicium that will be applied to mail being created using IBIP, defines the proposed requirements for a Postal Security Device (“PSD”), which is a secure processor-based accounting device that is couple to a personal computer to dispense and account for postal value stored therein to support the creation of a new “information-based” postage postmark or indicium that will be applied to mail being processed using IBIP, and defines the proposed requirements for a host system element (personal computer) of IBIP.
The IBIP Specification defines a stand-alone open metering system, referred to herein as a PC Meter, comprising a PSD coupled to a PC, which operates as a host system with a printer coupled thereto. The PC runs the metering application software and associated libraries and communicates with the attached PSD. The PC Meter processes transactions for dispensing postage, registration and refill on the PC. Meter processing is performed locally between the PC and the PSD coupled thereto. Connections to a Data Center, for example for registration and refill transactions, are made locally from the PC through a local or network modem/internet connection. Accounting for debits and credits to the PSD is also performed locally, logging the transactions on the PC. Several application programs running on the PC, such as a word processor or an envelope designer, may access the metering application software. At the present, the USPS has approved for one PC Meter product E-Stamp® Internet Postage which is distributed by E-Stamp Corporation of Houston, Tex. Other PC meter products are currently in beta test with the USPS.
The USPS has approved an alternative version of the PC Meter in which the PSD function is performed at a server that is remote from the PC and accessible through the Internet. This alternative version, which is referred to herein as a “virtual meter”, is a network metering system, has many client PCs without any PSDs coupled thereto. The client PCs run application software for requesting and formatting postage indicia, but all PSD functions are performed on server(s) located at a Data Center. The PSD functions at the Data Center may be performed in a secure device attached to a computer at the Data Center, or may be performed in the Data Center computer itself. The client PCs must connect with the Data Center to process transactions such as postage dispensing, meter registration, or meter refills. Transactions are requested by the client PC and sent to the Data Center for remote processing. The transactions are processed at the Data Center and the results are returned to the client PC. Accounting for funds and transaction processing are centralized at the Data Center. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,454,038 and 4,873,645, which are assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
The virtual meter does not conform to all the current requirements of the IBIP Specifications. In particular, the IBIP Specifications do not permit PSD functions to be performed at the Data Center. However, it is understood that a virtual meter configuration with each mailer's PSD located at the Data Center may provide an equivalent level of security as required by the IBIP Specifications.
In conventional closed system mechanical and electronic postage meters, a secure link is required between printing and accounting functions. For postage meters configured with printing and accounting functions performed in a single, secure box, the integrity of the secure box is monitored by periodic inspections of the meters. More recently, digital printing postage meters typically include a digital printer coupled to a metering (accounting) device, which is referred to herein as a postal security device (PSD). Digital printing postage meters have removed the need for physical inspection by cryptographically securing the link between the accounting and printing mechanisms. In essence, new digital printing postage meters create a secure point-to-point communication link between the PSD and print head. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,218, issued to Christopher B. Wright et al. and now assigned to the assignee of the present invention. An example of a digital printing postage meter with secure print head communication is the Personal Post Office™ manufactured by Pitney Bowes Inc. of Stamford, Conn.
Although the IBIP provides a viable system and method for printing postage on a PC, there are requirements inherent in the IBIP that limit the desirability for use by small office home office users whose use of the PC metering may not include mailing in a volume sufficient to warrant costs above and beyond the costs of stamps purchase from the Post Office. For example, non-business users may balk at the additional cost associated with requiring the rental of a PSD or the administrative cost for maintaining an account at a Data Center. For the virtual meter, in addition to the cost, non-business users may balk at the need to connect to the Internet every time postage is needed.
At the present, the IBIP includes sampling verification, which is not a reliable method for detecting fraud. A more robust verification system must be implemented. A key component of any verification system for the IBIP is verification that addressee information contained in the 2-D bar code of the indicium is matched to addressee information contained in the addressee block of the mailpiece or in the postnet bar code on the mailpiece. It is not clear at this time how soon a reliable verification system will be in place to verify the volume of mailpieces that are produced by an IBIP PC meter. This problem is accentuated by the fact that IBIP verification of open system indicia, which includes verifying correct addressee information is in the indicia, must take place at the same time that verification of closed system indicia, which does not have addressee information in the indicia, is also being performed. The total verification process is even more complicated considering that there are different indicia created by traditional flatbed (i.e. non-digital) printer meters and digital printer meters.